Sometimes to be Known, You have to Disappear
by godlovesugly
Summary: Set during New Moon. The Cullens left Bella in Forks, broken and alone. But Alice comes back. She doesn't bring anyone with her, not even Jazz. Best Friends Reunited? Or maybe it's more.. Rated M for a reason. BellaxAlice
1. Still You Don't Feel Anything

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight. Why else would I be writing fanfics? xD**

............................................................................................................................** Bella POV..................................................................................................................................**

I sigh as I pull up to my driveway. It was a long day at school, as always, and I was ready to just crash for the night, even though it was only four in the afternoon.

Mostly, that's what I've been doing since Edward, Alice, and the rest of the Cullen's left. Sleeping. Sure, it's not healthy, but I never said I was. How am I supposed to react to almost everyone I cared about walking out of my life?  
Charlie is already home, so I decide to make him dinner before I head upstairs for the night. The least I can do, right?

"Hey, Bells." Charlie greets from the couch as I walk in. He's obviously noticed how isolated I've been since they left, but he pretends not to notice.

"Hey, Dad." I reply, heading for the kitchen. "Any requests for dinner tonight?"

"No, I'm heading over to La Push for the game, we're having a fish fry!" Charlie tells me, excitedly. "By the way, Alice called.."

I stop dead in my tracks. Alice? Alice Cullen?

And then my mind stops working.

"Uh, yeah.." Charlie continues with a nervous tinge in his voice. "When I told her you weren't home yet she said she'd call back later tonight."

Recomposing myself, I decide it was a prank call and pretend that it doesn't phase me. "Okay, Dad, thanks." I say as calmly as possible and walk upstairs.

There's no way Alice called me..but why would it be a prank? If anyone really wanted to shake me up, they'd know that it would be Edward who would have to call..

I decide to brush it off and forget about it, unless the unlikely event that she actually calls happens. I turn the corner into my room and stop. Scratch that. It doesn't matter if she calls. Apparently she's sitting on my bed.

**................................................................................................................................Alice POV**........................................................................................................................  
Bella walked into her room and just stopped. Not just walking, but everything. Her breathing was gone, no heartbeat evident to my ears. I was almost afraid I'd killed her until..

"What...why are you here?"

"Well.. I had a vision.." I began. "You got into a car accident tomorrow morning..and you didn't make it.."  
Now, the fact I had a vision about her is totally true. I'd had visions about her before we'd met, but the part about the car accident and her dying? ..Total bullshit. I just missed her.

"So that's the only reason you're here, to tell me I'll die if I get in a car tomorrow?" Bella asked, sounding like I'd just driven an ice pick into her lungs.

"NO!" I said quickly. "I mean.. I missed you..and I don't plan on leaving again..not ever."

I thought I saw her eyes light up for a second, but I'm not sure.

"What about Edward? And the rest of the family?" Bella questioned, looking very angry at the mention of Edward's name, even though it was coming out of her own mouth.

"No. They're all staying where they are. And Jazz..well.. we had some problems and went our separate ways." I reply, looking at the ground for the last part of the sentence. A big part of our 'problems' was that he thought it was a bad idea for me to come back and stay by Bella, but I'd grown to care for her too much not to come back.

And here I was. Sitting on her bed.

** .................................................................................................................................Bella POV**...................................................................................................................................  
Utterly confused, I walked to my bed and sat next to Alice. I knew I wasn't mad at her, it wasn't her fault, Edward made all of them leave.

Well, not that I could be mad at her either way, but whatever.

I take a deep breath.

"And you'll promise me this time," I say slowly. "That you won't leave. If I lose my best friend a second time I don't know what I'll do.."

Alice looked like she'd just received a puppy for her birthday. "You're not mad?"

"I couldn't be mad at you Alice.." I told her. And it was the truth.

She moved from her spot on the bed and tackled me in a hug. It felt so right to have her here again. It was actually starting to feel like I missed her more than Edward..

"Okay." I said, standing up again. "Now we have to go explain to Charlie why you're back and why you're back alone. I'm assuming you have a good story for everyone?"

"Of course, what did you expect?" Alice said, smiling that dazzling smile of hers.

**Author's note: Okay, first chapter, so it's kind of short. They'll get longer, I promise :] **

**So let me know what you think, even if you must be brutal.**

**Review please. 3  
**


	2. The Road Home

**.........................................................................................................................Bella POV........................................................................................................................................**

"Okay, well, you may want to go out the window and go knock on the door," I tell her. "Otherwise we'll have to explain to Charlie how and why you made it through my second story window, and something tells me he won't accept 'Oh, she's a vampire, it's cool.'"

Alice put her hand on the side of her face like she was thinking.

"You're right. I'll go back down and knock, but don't come until Charlie calls you, otherwise he'll know that you knew I was coming." Alice said, halfway out the window already.

I nod and stay stationed at my bed. No sense in getting up until I have to, right?

My head is still buzzing when I think about the face Alice is back.

_I wonder what she's going to tell Charlie.._

**...................................................................................................................Alice POV.................................................................................................................**

I step outside into the Autumn breeze. It's such a nice night.

_Bella and I will have to go on a walk tonight.._

I quickly make my way around the house and towards the front door. I knock, and stand back, ready for whatever reaction Charlie was going to give me.

The door opens and Charlie stares at me. He looks me up and down before saying "Well..it's good to see you again.. Edward's not here, is he?"

"No, just me Charlie." I reply. "I missed hanging out with Bella so much that I moved back here and in with my Aunt and Uncle. They live near where I used to, and the rest of my family stayed in Canada."

Charlie paused for a second, looked at me one more time, and nodded, opening the door wider to let me inside.

As I made my way through the Swan house once again, it hit me again how much I _really_ missed Bella.. And I mean I _**really**_ did.

I recalled all the nights we spent watching movies on her couch, every time I watched her eat at their dinner table (mainly because, well, I obviously don't eat. At least, not at tables.).

So many thing happened in this house, and I realized that I really never would leave Bella again. Not for anyone. Even if Edward found out I was here and tried to drag me away. I would still come back, just to be here for Bella, because I cared for her enough to do that, unlike him.

Edward knows I'm bitter at him for leaving her. It wasn't the right thing to do and he knew it. No one in the family wanted to go, we all knew how much it would hurt Bella, but Edward refused to listen.

"Bella! Someone's..uh..here for you!" Charlie called nervously.

**.................................................................................................................Bella POV..............................................................................................................................................**

I hear Charlie call and take a deep breath.

_Show time.._

As I make my way down the stairs, I pretend to look completely shocked when I see Alice looking back at me with those eyes of hers..the ones that seem to look straight through my façade, into what's underneath my smiles.

"ALICE!" I shriek and tackle her onto the couch with a hug.

Payback for her tackle on me earlier..

I see Charlie smile from the corner of my eye. He missed her too, I know it.

Things finally calm down and I see Alice turn towards Charlie.

"Hey, is it alright if Bella comes and spends the night with me tonight? We have so much to catch up on.." Alice says, with her eyes sparkling in that mysterious way.

Charlie looks from me to Alice a couple times and then says "Well, Bells, it's up to you. I'm sure you'd love to spend some time with Alice after she's been gone, thought."

An uncontrollable smile breaks onto my face. I didn't mean for it to be so obvious, but I'm extremely happy about this.. Although I'm not totally sure why.

"Come on Bella, let's go pack your stuff!" Alice chirped, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the stairs. She turned back at me to reveal a smile as big, if not bigger, than mine.

**.....................................................................................................................................ALICE POV.......................................................................................................**

I'm so happy Charlie said yes. And when Bella got that huge smile on her face, I knew she was too.

_Maybe she wants to be around me as much as I want to be around her.._

I brush off the thought and continue dragging Bella up the stairs and into her room. She hurriedly begins flustering around her room and tossing random articles of clothing into a backpack.

A small giggle escapes my throat and how fast she's attempting to pack. It's so cute..

She's finally done and we both shuffle down the stairs as quickly as possible.

"ByedadI'llseeyoutomorrow!" Bella manages to stumble out of her mouth as we make our way out the door. Charlie just chuckles and waves his hand as he gets ready to head down the La Push.

We step outside and I smile, I'd forgotten to tell Bella I drove.

**....................................................................................................................................Bella POV................................................................................................................................**

"You got a PORSCHE?!" I said, a little louder than intended.

Alice just smiles and walks towards it. I should've expected she hadn't just run here. That's just not how the Cullen's are. I smile inwardly and begin to follow Alice to her bright yellow Porsche.

I throw my bag into the back and Alice begins to drive. I'm not totally sure where we're going, so I decide to ask.

"Are we going back to your old house, or are you staying somewhere else this time?"

She looks over and says, "We're staying at our old house. I figured it would be easier, we both know where it is, and we never cleared it out. We like to have a place we can go in case of emergencies, so we left it furnished."

_Wow that actually makes a lot of sense.. And it's convenient for me and Alice._

We turn into the Cullen's driveweay..well, _Alice _Cullen's Driveway. I look at the house, and it feels like it's been years since I've been here. Alice takes my hand and looks at me.

"You okay with staying here?" She asks, looking genuinely concerned. "Because if you're not we can.."

"No, no, this is great, Alice, really." I interrupt before she can even finish her thought. I squeeze her hand once before letting go and turning to get my bag out of the back so I can head to the house.

_God, I've missed these nights with her.. They're so relaxing and comfortable. I haven't felt like this in such a long time.._

We make it to the door and she unlocks and opens it. It all looks exactly like the last time I was there, minus all the people. I inhale sharply, and step inside.

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is pretty short, but I'm a little preoccupied at the moment. I'm trying to look at colleges and am working on applying to a few. Anyways, I know Alice doesn't get the Porsche until later, but in reality, she could've gotten in whenever she wanted seeing as how much money the Cullen's have. So yeah. Review! And when my workload lightens I promise the chapters will get longerr.**

_**-Godlovesugly. **_


	3. If Only They Knew

**Alright, I'm still working on the longer chapter, I've just been pressed for time lately, **

**so I figure getting a shorter one up is better than making you wait a week for a long one. **

**Carry on!**

**.....................................................................................................................................Bella POV............................................................................................................**

As I walk through the living room (A place I never thought I'd see again) I gain a familiar sense of comfortable. One that I've missed a lot since they've been gone.

Subconciously, I let out a sigh of relief and turn to Alice smiling.

"Come on, we'll stay in my room. It's got a T.V. so we can watch movies and stuff. And don't worry, I have clothes here for you. I won't make you wear that horrible looking stuff you brought.." Alice told me with a smirk.

"Hey! My style isn't bad..it's just mine." I pout.

"Whatever you say Bells." She replies before skipping off. The way she moves is so enchanting, I always find myself captured in watching her wondering what she'll do next.

Alice sees I'm watching her, and smiles widely at me, with this knowing look on her face. I involuntarily blush and turn away so I look like I'm fumbling with my backpack.

Then I quickly make my way to the stairs and dash up towards Alice's room. This blushing was not doing me justice.

I throw my bag on the floor and fling myself onto Alice's unused bed. It's so comfortable.

Even if she doesn't sleep, who wouldn't want to just lay on this bed? I shut my eyes and lay there, almost melting into the sheets. I'm so happy to be here..

Alice comes into the room and I can hear her smile at me. I smile back unintentionally, and then open my eyes to look at her.

**.................................................................................................................Alice POV..............................................................................................................**

As I walk into my room I find Bella laying on my bed (Something I have never done) with this relaxed and happy look on her face, and it makes me smile.

Apparently she knows I'm smiling, because right after I do, one appears on her face, and then she opens her eyes.

I move to sit next to her.

_This bed really is comfortable..maybe I should use it more._

"So, Bella, do you want to watch a movie or something? I have this vampire movie I thought we could laugh at.." I ask her.

I figured watching a vampire movie would be so ironic it would be funny, even though it's meant to thrill you.

Bella giggle a little and shakes her head yes, while sitting up to see what movie I go to put in the DVD player. In my closet, I have a very wide array of movies to choose from,

so I take out Van Helsing and pop it in the disc reader.

I go and take my place next to Bella again and the previews appear on the screen of the television. Sighing, I lay down next to Bella on my stomach,

feeling nervous for some odd reason. The menu comes on the screen and I realize I hadn't gotten the remote down from the top of the T.V.

and growl silently at myself because I have to reshift myself all over again to get up and go hit play.

On my way back I remember to grab the remote from the top of the T.V. so I won't have this issue again.

When I return, Bella is laying on her stomach facing the T.V. so I just sit next to her facing it and drape my arm around her back, trying to make it seem natural and careless.

_Wait..why do I need to _try_ to make it seem careless? Should it just be like that because that's how it is? Oh shit.._

**..............................................................................................................................Bella POV......................................................................................................................**

When Alice comes back and sits next to me, I feel her cool arm wrap around me. I'm a little startled at the contact initially, but then I smile, and snuggle into her a bit.

I see her smile back from the corner of my eye.

The movie is finally coming on, but I find myself not paying attention. Alice just seems so much more interesting.

Suddenly a question occurred to me. What exactly _happened_ with Jasper? I mean, she said they'd gone their separate ways..but why?

"Alice?" I asked. I was trying to think of a way to ask without being too nosy.

"Yes, Bella?" Alice replies, her gaze shifting over to me.

"Well.. I know you said you and Jasper went your separate way..but..well..why? I thought you two loved each other..And you don't have to answer that if you don't want I was just wondering.." I quickly finished.

She looked totally thrown by this question, like she wasn't sure how to answer. That just made me even more curious.

Was there someone else or what? No.. She would've mentioned them by now..right?

**Alice POV**

_FUCK_

_FUCK_

_FUCK!_

_Bella just asked me why I left Jazz.. What am I supposed to tell her? I left him because I wanted to come be with you? No I can't tell her that.._

I stopped. This was the first time I'd admitted to myself that I felt more for Bella than just a friend.

_Oh no.._

"Uhm. Well, I just didn't feel the same for him anymore, and he knew it, so he let me go.." I told her slowly, not really sure if she was buying it or if I looked like that was really what it was.

She stopped, as if letting herself process the information I'd just given her, and just shook her head, as if to say okay.

What I would give to know what was happening in her head. It would make everything so much easier.

"I'm..gonna go make you some popcorn. What kind of host am I, not feeding you.." I quickly rambled, feeling that I may do something stupid now that I've finally let myself _really_ think about Bella.

"No, Alice, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable.." Bella started pulling me back towards her.

I let her pull me at her, though I obviously could've resisted easily. We ended up with our faces just inches apart, and everything stopped.

Bella was barely breathing and I didn't really know what was going on. We were so close but I didn't want to do anything that would ruin our friendship..I needed Bella..

That was when she made the decision for me and closed in the distance between us, our lips connecting in a way I never thought they would.

**Author's Note:**** Alright. So what did you think? Too fast, too slow, just right? I'm not sure yet. Review and let me know? **

**Suggestions and critiques are appreciated.**

** Review!**

**-godlovesugly.  
**


	4. I Guess My Mind Wanders Off Sometimes

**Alright, so, taking in some of the reviews, I'm going to slow it down a little, and I'm going to put this whole chapter in Bella POV. So, hope you enjoy.**

**.....................................................................................................................Bella POV.............................................................................................................**

I was pushed back into reality when Alice pulled away.

_Oh no._

_No._

_SHIT._

_What did I just do.._

Alice stood up. "I need to hunt.." She told me, refusing to look me in the eye.

This was not good.

I knew for a fact Alice had hunted before this, just so she wouldn't have to go do it while I was here.

I watched as she slowly turned and walked out of the room.

Part of me wanted to stop her, but I knew that she needed time for this to sink in.

Hell,_** I**_ need time for this to sink in, and I'm the reason it happened..

_I wonder if she would have done it if I hadn't.._

No.

Alice wasn't like that, was she?

I didn't even think I was. Was I? No. This was just a mistake. A fluke.

I loved Edward, right?

None of this was making sense. I knew I wanted to kiss Alice. It even felt right.

Her lips on mine.. it was one of the most magical things I'd ever felt, it was close to rivaling Edward's kisses..

But was I ready for this?

No. definitely not. I mean, she already left me once..yeah, she came back, but still..

Plus, I was in love with her brother, who also left when she did.

_Yeah, but she's the one who came back for you. _A voice in the back of my head offers.

I shook my head. These thoughts were all too much. I was not ready to deal with being attracted to Alice.

Not right now. It leaves too many other questions unanswered.

_What about Edward?_

_How will you tell Charlie?_

_How will everyone at school take it?_

_How can I like a __**girl?**_

_Does Alice even feel the same way?_

These all flew through my head as I got up and paced around Alice's abnormally large room. I tried to keep focus on putting one foot in front of the other.

I knew what I felt for Alice was never normal, but she's a VAMPIRE, and she comes from a family of VAMPIRES.

I figured I didn't have normal feelings for her simply because she wasn't a normal person.

You can feel differently about the undead, you know.

But I knew it was more. Somehow.

What I needed to know is if she felt the same thing, or if I was alone in this.

_She kissed you back.._

That voice in my head really needs to learn to shut it when I'm trying not to think..

Even though Alice's room was huge, I needed a bigger space, so I opted to go for a walk. A long walk. I had a lot to think about.

I gasped when I stepped outside from the rush of cold air that hit me. It was definitely not this cold when I came over here.

Then again, I was in a car, and it was during the day (not that the sun mattered at all in forks, because it was never out anyway).

I shivered and then straightened out once I got used to it, and then continued forward, not totally sure as to where I was going.

There was a lot of country roads in this area, so I decided to just stick around those. Seclusion was exactly what I needed right now.

The night was clear and crisp. It was refreshing, for a change, instead of misty and cloudy.

I kept my eyes on the ground, concentrating on keeping one foot on the road and the other on the shoulder, keeping the line of the road and the shoulder in between my feet.

Childish, but I needed something to concentrate on that wasn't Alice.

Not that the road could ever compare.

Alice meant so much to me.. I hope I didn't scare her off.

I didn't know what I'd do without her, even if she didn't feel the same as me.

I mean..one kiss can't do that to us. We'd been best friends for a long time now, and if she didn't feel the same she'd just tell me,

and that would be that..

As I was thinking, I failed to notice the noises coming out of the woods that were lining the road.

My gaze fell on a foot, and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I knew he would leave you. Alone and broken, with no protection." Said a cruel voice.

I slowly looked up to find a evil grin plastered over Victoria's face.

**Author's Note: So, any better? I'm just sampling out trying to adjust my writing style, but I'm not sure if I succeeded or not. **

**I worked on my verb tense and tried to keep it the same. Review! :]**

_**-godlovesugly.**_


	5. How Many Times Do You Want To Die?

OKAY! I'm back. This story will be finished, I promise =]

Anyway, feel free to point out any mistakes, though I prefer you do it in a civilized manner instead of ripping on me, but either way works. Also, the chapters will definitely get longer, I just wrote this at 12:30am and I have to work in the morning, so I had to limit it. Anyway, here you go, enjoy!

-godlovesugly

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, I do, but none of the characters, books, lyrics, whatever I may use in this story.**

**-Bella POV-**

Her face had revenge written all over it.

If I were old enough to have a heart attack from getting too scared, I'd have done her job for her already and be keeled over dead.

But, unfortunately, I wasn't that old, which sort of left me with this deadly vampire who wanted to rip me to peices in the most painful way she can think of.

Cool.

_Well, I suppose now I won't have to live up to facing Alice again.. hah._

Knowing fully that I could never outrun Victoria, I still turned to run.

Involuntarily, I screamed and didn't even realize it until it was out of my mouth.

"ALICE!"

I made it probably 2 and a half feet before I felt the ground dissapear from beneath my feet and my face hit the gravel on the road.

**-Alice POV-**

Perched in a tree, and sniffed the air.

I really had no need to hunt, but I needed to think. It wasn't just Bella that had wanted that kiss, I had wanted it just as much, and seeing as I am a future seer and all that great stuff, it's weird for me to get suprised like that.

When you're used to already knowing what happens, it's really bothersome when something suprising happens.

I turned to head back to the house, to see if Bella was still there, and then the smell hit me.

_Victoria._

Panic rose up into my stomach.

She's after Bella.

How could my visions miss this? Was I too preoccupied with Bella to realize I wasn't getting any visions?

"ALICE!"

My blood ran cold.

That was bella's voice.

I had to get to her. _**Now.**_

My feet jumped up on their own accord and began jumping through the trees, faster than they ever have before.

Only one thing was going through my mind.

_Bella. Bella. I have to make it to Bella. Bella's needs to be safe._

I finally (well, it wasn't actually a 'finally' moment, because it only took me a half a second to get there, but Bella was in trouble so it felt like a 'finally' thing) made it to where Victoria and Bella were.

Victoria had just tackled Bella onto the gravel road as Bella had turned to try and run.

My emotions just cracked right there.

I lost control, and I sprinted at Victoria.

I grabbed her by the hair and ripped her off of Bella, growling viciously.

Portectively, I moved in front of the crumpled heap on the ground that was Bella, and crouched into my fighting stance.

Victoria's head snapped up and looked me in the eye.

"What are _you_ doing with her. I thought she was the mind reader's pet." She sneered.

My mind was completely in instinct mode at this point. All I was thinking about was protecting Bella.

"Bella is **mine.** Leave us. Now."

"I don't want to hurt you. Just let me take that human and we can stop this hostility. She's worthless anyway." Victoria growled.

In a split second, I was on top of her back, pushing her face into the dirt.

"You will never call her worthless, ever again." I growled. "Now leave now, and if you ever come near _**my**_ Bella again, I will kill you."

Victoria was stunned at the fact I'd tackled her without warning and faster than she could recognize, so after I'd gotten off of her, she stood up, growled, and dissapeared into the trees.

Still not calm, I turned and picked up Bella, who was fully concious, and begain carrying her back to the house.

"Wow. I think Edward may have pissed her off.." Bella said

It lightened the mood a little, even though she should be terrified instead of joking about her near-death experience. But, that's Bella..dealing with the paranormal is her specialty.

**Okay. Feedback? I haven't written in a while, so I hope my style hasn't really changed. I've mainly just written a bunch of English papers this year, so I'm glad this doesn't have to be so dry.**

**Review pleaseee!**

**-godlovesugly.**


	6. If only I'd known you'd take it

**Alrighty. Last chapter was short, I know. But, I've been babysitting three children for **

**eight hours per day five days a week.**

**This is why I'm excusing myself. **

**They are kind of exhausting lol. BUT, the story will go on, and I will make**

**these chapter a lot longer =]**

**Read on, loyal fans (or anyone else) ^.^**

**-godlovesugly.**

I'll remember everything you were to me.

**-Bella POV-**

I woke up in Alice's room, with Alice nowhere in sight.

_Why isn't she here? What happened?_

And then, slowly, I began regaining the memories of what happened last night.

Victoria.

Alice saving me.

Victoria's bloodlust.

Me, thinking I was about to die.

Me kissing Alice..

_Shit. We still haven't talked about that._

I groaned. This wasn't going to be easy. I could tell Alice was pretty stressed about this whole me-coming-on-to-her thing.

But what I couldn't figure out is if it was that she's worried that she can't because Edward is her brother and I'm his ex (if that's what you want to call it, anyway. I may as well be a widow) or if it's because she just doesn't like me and wasn't sure on going about the right way to tell me.

Or maybe I was just reading too much into my feelings for Alice? Could I be misreading my own feelings?

_**Stop trying to justify your feelings for Alice as just best friend feelings. You and her both know it's more and can't be cast off as just sisterly-love.**_

Ugh. There's that damn voice in my head again. You'd think since it's my mind I could control such a thing. But, unfortunately I couldn't.

Probably because I know it's right.

These feelings I have are _**definitely not**_ sisterly or best-friend like feelings.

Unless feeling the urge to make out with your sister is normal. Which I can answer for everyone-no, it's not normal.

_Here we go._

And with that, I finally get up and begin wandering the house, searching for my adorable little pixie.

Well,

Assuming she's actually in the house I suppose.

If she wasn't, I'd just go outside and wander until one of us found the other. Even though there's almost no chance of me finding her first, taking all her living-dead vampire powers into consideration.

Slowly, I wander into the hall and down the stairs. It's a beautiful day outside. How unusual.

But it means that Alice will not be in any public places, since the Sun would give her away.

I walk through the kitchen, which is also empty, so I decide there's really nowhere else Alice would be in the house, so she must be outside.

I go out the back sliding glass door and find Alice's back looking at me from a low branch in an oak tree near the deck. Even though her back is toward me, I know that she knows I'm here. So I call for her.

"Alice?" I say quietly, "may I join you?"

Alice turned around looking pretty happy, which suprised me, and swiftly picked me up and hopped back into the tree with me safely in her arms.

"Good morning, Bella." Alice giggles "Sleepy, were you?"

I snorted "Well, I did have somewhat of a near-death experience last night, if you do recall."

Another smile pulls at Alice's mouth. "I haven't forgotten." She smirked "you should be a bit more careful on who you invite on your walks with you."

My mouth dropped open.

"Calm down, silly Bella," Alice smiled "You know I was kidding. If I thought you'd invited Victoria with, I would've been much more vicious. I'm a rather jealous vampire."

I smile, but I opt not to ask anything about why she's be jealous right now.

I'll just entertain it with my own ideas for now and we can talk about it later. I want my imagination to have some fun first pretending she wants me the same way I want her.

Or, the same way that I think I want her.

"Come on Bella. I can hear your stomach growling so much it's making me hungry, and I just hunted!" Alice said, tugging my arm lightly toward the back door that led back into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Alice made me some eggs and some waffles. Her eggs were actually incredible, as were the waffles. But I don't count the waffles because they were frozen ones.

I didn't even realize I was hungry until Alice set the plate of food in front of me, and my body seemed to just devour it on it's own, eating almost everything on the plate.

"Thanks Alice," I say, wiping my mouth on my sleeve, "I never realized you were such a good cook."

Her face lit up "Well, I've never really gotten the chance to cook for you, Bells."

"Well, after these eggs," I start, waving toward my empty plate, "I'll definitely have to make you cook for me more often."

Alice giggled and put my plate in the sink.

"Now, what to do today.." Alice said thoughtfully.

I grin. "Well, we can't shop," I say, stifling my laughter, "It's much too sunny for a vampire to be walking around in public."

"Oh, don't you worry about that." Alice told me, with a twinkle in her eye. "I feel like there might be a storm coming soon."

_Ahh man. Her and those visions..not fair._

Despite Alice's prediction of a storm, we both decided on staying home for a movie day.

Scary movies, of course. Because it was going to storm. That's the best time to watch scary movies (Well, if they're really scary, otherwise there's no good time to watch them).

So we put in a movie and relaxed. With me on her bed and Alice at a safe distance away on the couch placed diagonal from the bed.

_Not very subtle, but I guess if she doesn't want me to make a move or anything it's a good method._

I didn't pay much attention to the movie, but at least the silence was comfortable. I began thinking about Alice and all the things I love about her. The way she talks, how she dances when she walks, that adorable little twinkle in her eye when she has an idea..

Then I noticed that Alice wasn't on the couch anymore.

In fact, she was now sitting on the bed, maybe eight or nine inches away from me. I decided not to say anything, and just be glad she doesn't feel the need to sit across the room from me anymore. Then I began to feel my body relax and I melted into the bed. I hadn't realized I was so tense before that. Maybe it was the feeling of Alice and her feeling like she couldn't sit by me, but either way I was glad that my body let itself relax a bit.

Alice, who must have felt me relax leaned her head on my shoulder and silently watched the rest of the movie in a comfortable atmosphere, with no expectations or weird feelings.

Just me and Alice.

_**Alright, so there's Chapter 6. What do you guys think? Next chapter I think I'm going to put in Alice's point of view, but I won't backtrack too much. I think you guys will be able to follow it fine. I just figured it's time to hear Alice's thoughts about all this ^.^ Suggestions and commentary good or bad are appreciated. You guys are all awesome =]**_

_**Peaceee.**_

_**-godlovesugly.**_


	7. Is it my turn to die?

**Here it is!**

** Chapter seven. I hope you guys like it, **

** if you notice any mistakes, feel free to let me know,**

** I am here to improve my writing skills!**

** Anyway, enjoy.**

** :]**

** -Godlovesugly**

_**Is it my turn to die?**_

**Alice POV**

After two scary movies and building a blanket fort over my bed (and roasting marshmallows over a candle..yum!) Bella and I decided to go on a walk that would, hopefully, be a little less deadly then yesterday's. There was still lightening and thunder going on outside, but it was only misting outside. It was around midnight, but Bella and I both love walking at night.

"Come on, Bella." I said, while nudging her toward the door.

"Hold on Alice, let me get my freakin' shoes on!" Bella giggled while attempting to tie her converse at a fast pace.

"Oh, just let me do it! Silly humans and their slow pace.." I said, grinning.

"Shut up Alice, you know I've wanted to be a vampire for quite sometime, who's fault is it that I'm still human?" Bella said, sticking her tongue out at me.

_She better learn to keep that tongue in her mouth unless she wants me to.._

_ WOAH._

_ Keep that under control Alice.._

I shook myself out of the thoughts of kissing Bella..again.

_**Again.. **_The thought made me smile.

"Alice, what are you smiling at?" Bella asked, looking around, confused.

"Nothing!" I said taking her hand and dragging her out the door. "Just thinking about how nice it is outside for a walk."

"What are you talking about, it's storming outside.." She said.

"I know! I love stormy nights." I said enthusiastically.

We stepped out the front door and looked ahead at the rarely-used county road surrounded by forest. I breathed in deeply taking in all the smells of the outside world.

_Mmm wonderful._

We began walking and I removed my hand from Bella's and repositioned it to intertwine our fingers. I felt Bella tense slightly, and almost let go, but before I could she relaxed and squeezed my hand without looking over at me. Inside of me fluttered and filled with this feeling I didn't quite understand. I'd never had it before, but I liked it.

The walk continued like this; Us clinging to eachother in a comfortable silence. The whole situation was just comfortable, and I was more at peace then I had been in weeks.

But then I hads a vision. I stopped dead in my tracks.

_Oh shit.._

"Alice, what is it? What did you see?" Bella asked, looking very concerned.

Then I felt him, and I could sense his anger too. Feeling his lack of control, I turned and growled. Right after I released the growling rising in my throat, Edward stepped out from behind a clump of trees.

"Alice. Get out of here. Go home. I want you fucking gone, right now. She's **mine.**" Edward snarls.

Bella's face changed from worried to frantic to angry within a matter of seconds. She opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off.

"Edward, you go. She is **not** yours. You left her, remember? I was the only one who cared enough to come back. I can feel the lack of control you have right now, and I'm going to ask you nicely once. Leave here. Now." I said shakily, trying to keep myself from ripping him apart for even coming near Bella in his state. He obviously hasn't hunted in days.

Bella shifted her feet nervously, like she wasn't quite sure what was going to happen.

_Well, that makes two of us.._ I thought. I couldn't see Edward's decison yet. He seemed to be struggling on whether he was going to listen to me or not.

Then he made his decision.

I snapped into reality and rushed Edward, slamming him into the tree behind him. I growled violently at him and grabbed Bella. Edward began to run at us, and then something hit him and he flew into the tree next to him.

_Thank God..Emmett is here.._

Emmett stood in font of the tree Edward was wedged into, turned to me and said "Bring Bella back to the house. I'll calm dumbass here down."

I nodded, though I was still bearing my teeth showing I was still protecting Bella. Nothing was going to hurt her, and if anyone tried, I'd kill them. Even if it was Edward.

I snarled at the thought.

"Alice..?" Bella stuttered. "It's okay..let's just go back to the house."

I turned and nodded, not wanting to say anything because if I did I would probably growl the words out, and I didn't want to scare Bella anymore than she already was.

Bella walked around me, and slowly climbed onto my back. Feeling her touch made me relax a little, so I let out the breath I'd been holding (A human habit I picked up from her) and began running back to the house.

We got back to the house and found Jasper sitting on the couch in the living room. The minute I saw him my whole body seemed to sting with guilt. I know he knows how I feel about Bella.

"Hey Jasper." I said cautiously.

"Hello," he replied neutrally, "I take it Emmett found Edward before Edward found you?"

"Emmett sort of found us at the same time." I replied, clinging to Bella's hand. "Edward was crazy. It seems like he hasn't hunted in days, and he was about to attack me and Bella."

"Yes, as soon as I heard Edward found out you came back, I called Emmett and had him come here with me. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie will get here sometime tomorrow." Jasper said, still not giving any facial expression at all.

Just then, Emmett came through the door. "He went to hunt. Are you alright?" He said, looking at Bella and me.

"I'm fine, but Bella is probably fucking scarred for life thanks to _him._" I replied, snarling that last word.

Emmett shook his head. "I thought he'd know better than that. He knows the second he would try to hurt Bella or you, Alice, that I would kick his ass. He knows I wouldn't let anyone hurt my two little sisters."

I saw Bella smile when Emmett called both of us his sisters. It made me smile a bit too. I'm glad Emmett still has his head on straight and still realizes Bella is still a part of our family.

"Bella and I are going to head upstairs. It's been a bit of a rough night." I said, sensing Bella's growing unease standing here.

Jasper just nodded and Emmett said "Okay. Edward won't be coming home tonight, so don't worry Bells. And if he does, I'll be here and he won't bother you."

Bella nodded her head and turned to walk up the stairs to my room. Instead of letting her continue (It was much too slow of a pace for me, I just wanted to be alone with Bella) I picked her up and jumped up the stairs and into my room before she could even take a second step.

"Thanks Alice." Bella said, smiling softly at me.

"Anything for you, Bells." I said, smiling back.

_Oh this girl.. _

She sat down on my bed and I followed, sitting down right next to her. Bella tried (and failed) to stifle a rather large yawn.

"I think you need some sleep, dear." I said with a small smile. She was so cute when she was tired.

"I guess you're right.." Bella said, even though I could tell she didn't want to sleep yet.

She took off her pants revealing her cute little boyshorts and then took off her sweatshirt, leaving her in just her boyshorts and a tank top.

Bella crawled underneath the covers and signaled me to come in with her, so I also crawled into the bed. As soon as I was next to her, she layed her head on my chest and cuddled into my side.

I put my arm around her and looked down to find she was already asleep.

Smiling, I whispered "Goodnight, Bella. I love you."

**There it is. Review, tell me what you think of it!**

**Suggestions, comments, whatever.**

**Even if they're reviews on how much it sucked it gives me something to work toward. **

**Thanks for following the story!**

**-Godlovesugly.**

**OH! And the next chapter should be coming out on here within the next week, so be on the**

**look out.**


	8. The Truth Is

**Alright, here's chapter eight =]**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**It's in Alice POV!**

**The Truth is, You Only Have Yourself to Blame.**

The night passed very quickly, way faster than I would've liked. Bella was adorable when she was sleeping. I also knew that I needed to enjoy it while I could, because she wasn't going to be able to sleep forever. Vampires don't do that.

Bella began to wake up, and rose her arms to stretch out.

_Wow, her body is so nice.._

There's that voice again.. I really needed to tell Bella how I feel. Maybe I'll get lucky and she'll feel the same?

No way. I have no chance of that. Our kiss was just her happy I was home. Now Edward is even back. Even though he's crazy. I don't think she'll take him back, but that definitely doesn't mean she'll take me.

I sighed, which made Bella look up at me.

"What's wrong, Alice?" She asked me, with worry evident all over her expression.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about how to deal with my dumbass of a brother." I told her. Not completely a lie..

She sighed. "I was hoping that was a dream. I don't want him around here. Around us."

What? She said..she wants him gone. She only wants to be with me! Shit, this is awesome!

_Alice, just because she wants to be around you doesn't mean she wants to be your mate._

I needed that voice to go away. I have my objective now. I love Bella, even if she doesn't love me the way I want her to. She is mine, and I will protect her.

I growled inwardly, so Bella wouldn't hear.

"Alright, I'm gonna go shower." Bella told me, standing up to head to the bathroom attached to my room.

I smiled. "I'll be here when you get back."

She smiled and she walked out. I heard the shower turn on and turned onto my stomach, smelling the pillow Bella had used last night.

_She smells so good.._

There was a knock at the door.

"Alice, Bella?" It was Emmett.

"Come on in, Emmett!" I shouted to him.

He opened the door and peered inside. "Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie are downstairs. They want to talk to you and Bella about what happened with Edward."

Involuntarily, I let out a growl. "We'll be down when Bella get's out of the shower." I paused. "Is he down there?"

Emmett looked at the ground. "Yeah, he is."

I growled, louder this time. "Okay. We'll be down soon.

Emmett nodded and took off. I think I was scaring him. I giggled at the thought of Emmett being scared of me, he's so huge!

Bella walked out around ten minutes later, wearing only a towel. I tried to control my thoughts. I didn't want to lose it while we were supposed to be going down to have a serious talk.. Bella didn't need me jumping her already after Edward last night. Maybe she wouldn't ever want me to.

_Ahh shit. I should tell her how I feel so I can just know already. Maybe I will tonight..or is that too soon? damn._

If I was still human, I'd be telling myself to take deep breaths. But, unfortunately, that no longer helps me. So I just focused on what clothes Bella was putting on.

"Are you really going to wear that shirt? Ugh, come on Bella, haven't I taught you anything?Here, let me do it.." I walked over to her, now completely focused on getting her dressed properly.

"Aliceeeee." Bella whined as I dressed her.

"Come on Bella, Carlisle and Esme are here to talk about Edward." I told her.

Her expression fell. "Is he here?"

I cast a protective look at her and nodded. "Don't worry about him. I'll be right next to you the whole time. Emmett and I will take care of him if he tries anything."

She nodded, and I could tell she trusted me. And she was right to. I would tear him limb from limb.

We stood up and headed down the stairs, me leading Bella. I wanted to be in front of her when we got to Edward. As we walked into the living room, I could hear Bella's breathing deepen, I could tell it was an attempt to calm herself down a little.

I turned and grabbed her hand to show her I was here, and she didn't need to worry. She smiled at me and I lead us to the loveseat, where both of us sat as close to the other as possible without her being on my lap.

"Okay, so" Carlisle started. "First, Edward, do you have anything to say?"

Edward was staring at Bella. I felt a growl rumble low in my chest and gripped Bella's hand a bit more.

"Edward?" Carlisle said, raising his voice a little.  
He didn't pull his eyes off of Bella, be began speaking. "I don't think Alice has the right to claim her."

I could feel my eyes blacken.

_Where the fuck does he get off? I haven't claimed her, I am protecting her, because I love her. Not everyone acts like they own there mate._

"Edward," I began, in a deadly, calm voice while looking him straight in the eye. "I didn't claim Bella. I'm not like you, I don't try to OWN her. She can decide whenever she wants that she wants me gone."

I was trying my hardest to stay in control. My fingers were digging into the love seat's arm, and my hand was gripping Bella's as hard as it could without hurting her. Suddenly, I felt Bella's Hand on my leg. When I looked she was looking at me and whispered, "It's okay Alice. Don't let him get to you."

It calmed me down a little, but I still was fighting ripping his throat out.

"I do own her. She's MINE. MY MATE. And I want your fucking hands off of her." Edward said, his voice getting louder and trembling.

"Um, excuse me?" the voice suprised me. It was Bella's. "You don't own me. You didn't before and you sure as fuck don't now. I don't want to be with you Edward, so get over yourself. I'm glad you left because now I know how much of an ass you really are." Bella was getting mad.

Edward's eyes blackened.  
"I think we all need to calm down." Carlisle said, using his authoritative voice. That didn't come out often. This was serious.

"No, I won't calm down, Alice fucking stole.."

"Edward, stop making yourself look like a dick. You're my brother, but I don't know how much respect I can have for you now after last night and today." Emmett said, glowering at Edward. "Bella is my little sister, and you WILL NOT hurt her."

"I agree with Emmett." Jasper piped up.

"What? You're agreeing with him, even though Alice is your mate?" Edward said, getting to his feet, which caused Emmett and I to jump up in front of Bella.

"I am not here to control Alice. What she wants is important to me, even if it hurts. That's something you need to learn, so you can stop acting like a child whose parents wouldn't buy him a toy."

Edward flew at Jasper, and Rosalie jumped in and stopped him.

"Edward, sit back in your chair." She growled. "I agree with them. Bella is a part of our family now, as much as I tried to prevent it. She's my sister too, now. So you need to stop acting like a bitch."

Bella's mouth gaped open, just like mine. Rosalie was the last one I expected to jump in to Bella's defense.

Carlisle stood up. "Edward. You need to calm down, go hunt. Bella is not an object, I agree with them about that. Your anger is not an excuse for your attack last night."

Edward snorted. Emmett stepped in front of him. "Carlisle is right. Go hunt. Come back when you decide to act like a grown up." Edward took a step forward in objection, but Emmett started for him, and so did Rosalie, prepared to take him outside.

"Fine." Edward snarled. "But Bella is still mine. I don't care what Alice or any of you think." With that, he turned and dissapeared out the door.

**Here is is. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again, I've**

**got quite the schedule going here. Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-godlovesugly.**


	9. Cause if I don't I think I'll go Insane

**Okay, so I heard from some people that it may be going a bit fast, I can try and slow it down a bit, but I don't want to space things out so much that it gets too dry to read. The other thing was that the family wouldn't let Edward get as far as he did in that conversation, or that Edward isn't like that. This is how I view Edward, even in the books. He doesn't bring it out in the books because Bella basically lets him have the ownership of her instead of her fighting. This is how it is when he doesn't get his way. And the family always talks out things like this, it's not like they are going to jump Edward because what he's saying is stupid. They only take action when someone is getting violent.**

**Anyway, with that, I give you chapter nine.**

**'Cause if I don't I think I'll go Insane**

**Alice POV**

Bella was furious. I could feel it without even looking at her. Carefully, I brought my hand up to her hair and began to stroke it softly, hoping it might calm her down a bit. Then, suddenly, Bella slammed her hand down on her legs and shouted, "Jasper! Could you please stop it? I just need to feel my anger, okay?"

I (and everyone else in the room) could tell very easily Bella was trying to keep control of her volume and movement. Esme then spoke for the first time. "I think we need to give Bella some time alone. Come on, Carlisle, Rosalie, we haven't hunted since we arrived back here, we should go do that."

Naturally, since Rosalie was going hunting, Emmett also stood and tailed her out the door with Carlisle and Esme. Jasper then stood and said "I apologize for interrupting your feelings Bells, it was a reflex."

Bella nodded, which Jasper took as forgiveness, and Jasper walked out the door Carlisle and the rest of them left through, leaving Bella and I alone in the house. She let out a huge sigh that seemed like it had been sitting in her lungs for quite a while.

"Do you want me to..?" I began to ask.

"No." She said "No, Alice. I want you here. I need you here. I just..can't believe the way he's talking. I can't believe I thought I was in love with him."

"Bella, you had no idea he would end up this way. He left you, and he has no right to be like this. I don't think you have any idea how many times I've killed him in my mind because of what he's been saying and what he almost did last night.." I told her.

She smirked when I told her that last part. Good. That was good. Bella needs to smile, even if it's in more of a morbid sense. She deserves it.

"Alice, can we go for a walk, or run through the woods or something?" Bella pleaded. "I really need to get outside, I feel a little trapped right now."

How could I resist those cute puppy dog eyes?

"Okay." I gave in. "You can get on my back and I'll take us out into the forest so you can get some fresh air. I'll make sure we're nowhere near _him._" I snarled the last part, but I don't think Bella cared.

Both of us stood up and made our way to the back door. Bella walked onto the deck and stood, leaning on the railing, staring out at the stars. It was an unusually clear night for forks, but it was absolutely beautiful.

Bella stood, admiring the breathtaking night sky, while I stood behind her, admiring Bella.

_Even the stars can't compare to her.._

I sighed audibly, and Bella turned around.

_Stupid human habits.._

"What is it, Alice?" Bella asked, worry drawn on her face.

"Nothing." I said, looking up at the stars. "I'm just thinking about how stupid Edward is. All these years and I never figured out what he was really like until now."

Not totally a lie..I was thinking about that..A little. Mostly I was thinking about Bella, but this was most definitely not the time to break down and tell her I was in love with her, not after Edward's display in there.

_I'll just have to wait.._

But I wasn't sure how long I could actually make myself wait. It was tearing up my insides not knowing.

Bella gave me a sad smile and took my hand. I returned her smile, and turned around, motioning for her to get on my back so we could go and enjoy the night.

We hopped off the porch and I ran as fast as I could without scaring Bella too much. Bella had gotten a lot better at dealing with the speed vampires did..well, everything. Running, driving, even talking, although she couldn't understand the talking when it was done so fast.

As I ran, I just let myself relax and become aware of everything around me. Bella's arms gently placed around my neck, and the warmth coming off of them. The cool, crisp, but fresh night air blowing through my hair and on my face. The trees rustling in the wind, and the night time animals coming out to hunt. It was just so peaceful out here at night.

I could tell Bella felt the same peace I did, her body was relaxed against mine, her breathing calm, given the fact she was riding on the back of a vampire running as fast as a car through the woods, and the mood she had been giving off had lightened and was now just mellow, compared to the fury she was feeling back at the house.

I spotted a mid-sized pond not far to the right of us, and redirected our path to it. There was a rocky ledge peering over the side of the water, so I jumped onto it and set Bella down.

Bella gasped and whispered "It's so beautiful.."

_Not as beautiful as you, Bella._ I thought while gazing toward her as her eyes swept over the pond and the sky.

I knew I would never get over how incredibly beautiful Bella was. No sight could ever be as soft and inviting as she was, and would always be.

Bella took a step forward and sat down, dangling her legs over the edge of the rocks, and then laid back to look up at the gigantic night sky. Soft glows were moving in the sky, and I looked at Bella. "Do you see that? It's the northern lights, I haven't seen them in forks in years. Usually they're covered by all the clouds." I told her.

"They're amazing.. I've never seen them before. Phoenix had too many lights to see even a few stars, not to mention the northern lights, and this is the first completely clear night I've ever seen here." She said in complete awe, transfixed on the moving lights in the sky.

I smiled. I was so happy to be with her the first time she got to really _see_ the night sky. It was horrible how big cities were keeping so many kids and even adults from experiencing what the sky was really like at night. That shouldn't have to be a privilege.

Bella sighed, and I sat on the ledge next to her. She sat up and laid her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around the back of her and pulled her close to me, I knew she needed comfort. And I knew she wanted it from me, and hell if I wasn't happy to oblige.

_I need to tell her soon. Maybe tomorrow, or in the next couple of days, but soon. _

**There it was. Review. Please? =] **

**Point out anything you think needs to be said to me, flames are fine with me**

**they just help me become a better writer (unless it's just someone bitching about how they don't like the way the characters or whatever) Opinions are great as well though =]**

**Next chapter should be coming up soon!**

**-godlovesugly.**


	10. Stay Another Day

**Here is chapter ten. This chapter sort of feels like an ending, but**

**it most definitely is not, so don't worry =]**

**Enjoy, readers!**

**Stay Another Day**

Bella POV

I saw the Sun peeking through the blinds in Alice's room. I turned over to stretch and met face to face with Alice. A smile crept over my face without me realizing it.

"What are you smiling at, Bella?" She ask, smirking.

"..Huh? Oh, I don't know.." I said awkwardly.

Smooth, Bella, smooth.

"Well, good morning, anyway." She said, still smirking. " Are you hungry Bells?"

I sat for a minute thinking about whether or now I was actually hungry. Suprisingly, I wasn't hungry at all. Usually I was pretty hungry in the morning. I guess I was just still full from the amazing meal Esme made me last night after Alice and I got back from our walk.

_That walk was so nice. I love being with Alice so much, and she looked so beautiful last night.._

Ugh.

There's those thoughts again..

I've been trying to banish them since our kiss 'incident' but I really couldn't help it.

I was just so attracted to her, it was hard to contain. Even though I knew she didn't feel the same way.

_Bullshit, Bella. You remember the other night when Victoria attacked. You've been thinking about it since that night._

I almost growled in frustration with the voice that kept undermining me.. Wait, was that undermining? Can you undermine yourself?

_Focus, dumbass. _

My mind snapped back into focus, remembering, again, what Alice said when Victoria attacked me.

_**Now leave now, and if you ever come near **_**my**_** Bella again, I will kill you. **_

___Did you catch that, Bella? Of course you did. It's all you've been thinking about. _**my **_**Bella.**_

I sighed, knowing that stupid, annoying little voice was right. She'd called me hers, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. And it was right after Bella kissed her..maybe Alice was feeling the same..

Apparently, I had a sour look on my face because my thoughts were interupted by Alice staring at me.

"You okay, Bells?" She questioned. "You've been acting weird this morning.."

"I'm fine." I told her, trying to think of an excuse. "I'm just..ah..I have a bit of a headache. I think it will go away in a little while though."

"Are you sure you're okay Bella?" Alice asked, obviously concerned.

Ah man. Not what I meant to do.

"Yeah, I'm fine Alice. It's starting to go away already.." I told her.

"Okay, as long as it's not getting worse." She said, eyeing me.

"I'm, um, gonna go shower." I said as I stumbled toward the bathroom. Alice nodded, and watched me the whole way to the bathroom.

I let out a sigh as I stepped into the shower, reveling the feeling of the steaming water running over my back. Even though I slept all night, my body was still completely exhausted.

I sat down in the shower, leaned against the wall, and closed my eyes. I wanted to clear my mind, get everything off of it except for Alice.

She seemed to be the only thing that could comfort me these days. I wished so bad that I could tell her how I felt.. Everything just felt so right in her arms, even if other people thought it was wrong (*cough*Edward*cough*).

I finally got enough energy to stand up and finishing washing myself.

When I was finally done, I grabbed a towel, wrapped it around myself, and walked back into Alice's room.

I swear I saw her eyes widen a little when I walked in wearing just the towel, and I was certain if Alice could have blushed, she would have been blushing. The thought made me smile. Alice was so cute.

She turned around facing the wall and let me dress, though I wished she would've just watched me.. Not that I would ever admit that to her.

"Okay Alice, I'm dressed." I told her, giggling a bit as I went to sit on the bed by her.

She turned around and looked at me. I matched her gaze, and wanted to make sure I wasn't the first to break it.

I was the first to break it, I realized very soon that having a staring contest with a vampire was very stupid. They don't get uncomfortable, and they don't really have to blink. So finally I asked. "Alice, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said slowly, finally breaking the gaze and appearing to be deep in thought. "Bella.." She started, then paused, as if trying to find the right way to say something.

_What is she thinking that is making her pick such particular wording? Usually she knows just what to say.._

I took her hand, hoping it would help, and then, suddenly, she leaned forward, just inches from my face. She was so close I stopped breathing. Our lips were so close..

And then Alice Cullen kissed me. I was so stunned it took me a second to realize what was happening and kiss her back.

Alice pulled away and looked me in the eye. "Isabella Swan," She said, "I love you."

I put my arms around Alice's neck and pulled her in to kiss me again. "And I love you, Alice Cullen." I whispered in her ear after I pulled away from our third ever kiss.

Alice smiled at me, and then closed her eyes, giving her some time to feel relief from the anxiety she was feeling from holding that in.

_I finally know how she feels..she finally knows how I feel. I never thought I'd be this lucky.. _

I laid back on the bed, just letting myself feel the calm I finally had reguarding this. I felt Alice lay next to me, and I moved my head onto her chest, snuggling my body next to hers.

"Thank you, Alice.." I whispered as she stroked my hair.

"What for, love?" Alice asked.

"For telling me. I needed to hear it. I needed to know you wanted me the same way." I said, suprising myself. I never tell people my feelings in depth. It's a good thing I suppose.

"Your welcome, Bella. I'm just so happy you feel the same. I was worried it wasn't the right time to tell you, with Edward and all.." Alice continued.

"Screw dickwad." I snorted. "I care about you so much more. I realized how much that was when you guys left..all my thoughts were of you Alice.."

Alice just leaned down and kissed the top of my head. My body completely relaxed, and I fell asleep again, laying there with Alice. _**My **__Alice.._

**Yayyyy she finally said it! I wasn't quite sure how I wanted Alice to tell her, but I thought this way was appropriate and a little unexpected. I appreciate reviews 3**

**-godlovesugly.**


	11. Everything

Everything

BELLA POV

I sighed and leaned up to look into Alice's eyes which were, as always, looking right back at me. I wondered if she'd even stopped looking at me since she said it.

_Isabella Swan, I love you._

Just thinking about it made my heart beat faster. This joy was something I'd never experienced. Sure, Edward made things seem a little better, but I was never totally comfortable with him. As much as he tried to protect me with his stupid distance and 'masculinity' he'd never made me feel as safe as Alice did.

_Thank God she came back.._

Thinking about what I may have done or what other _things_ would have done to me if she hadn't made me shudder. Which I apparently did because Alice shifted into a sitting up position and put her hand under my chin.

"Bella, what is it?" Concern laced into every word.

"Nothing..I was just thinking what would have happened if you hadn't come back. With me being so reckless and Victoria...well Victoria being totally set on cutting off my head and using it as a hood ornament."

Alice showed a hint of a smile and I lunged forward to tackle her down in a hug (She had to let me tackle her, of course).

"But it's okay, because you're here, and I don't need to think about life without my Alice." This time Alice let out a huge grin as I said 'my Alice.' And I was glad for that. She needed to know that she was _my_ Alice.

"We should head downstairs and talk to the family." Alice told me, motioning to stand up. "Are you okay with telling them about us?" She asked, looking a bit nervous.

"Of course I'm okay with it, Alice. I love you, and they all need to know that. Edward will too, as soon as we see him." Alice growled at his name.

"Come on my little vampire, let's go." I laughed.

She huffed and stood up. "Alright, let's do this."

Alice took my hand and led me down the stairs into the kitchen, where Esme and Emmett were standing by the counter.

"Esme, Emmett, would you please get the family and tell them to meet us in the living room? We have something we need to talk about as a family."

"You're finally gonna tell us?" Emmett asked, grinning.

"Oh, shut up and do it Emmett." Alice said, turning and leading me into the living room. This was going to be fun..

Alice and I took the loveseat adjacent to the couch and waited for the family to come. Carlisle and Esme came first, then Rosalie and Emmett, and finally Jasper. I felt a stab of guilt. Jasper had a calm face, but it seemed forced, and in his eyes I could see something.. Sorrow?

I shook my head and tried not to think about it. It couldn't be helped if I fell in love with Alice.

_This is just how it was meant to be._

Alice cleared her throat and all eyes were on her. God, she was beautiful.

"So, some of you," She started, glaring at Emmett, "Already know why you're all here. It's the reason Edward is so angry, although it's no excuse for his actions. Bella and I are together."

Alice stopped and looked around. No one had a suprised look on their face. Well this is easier than I thought.

"Alice, Bella, I think that's wonderful. And I agree Edward had no right to act like he did. Neither of you could have prevented this." Carlisle said, smiling.

"I agree. You two have always been so close. I'm happy you feel this way." Esme told us. I felt so much better now that I have their blessing. This fear they wouldn't want to accept it had been nagging the back of my mind, although I knew that there is no way Carlisle or Esme could ever get angry at such a thing.

"Finally. You two took forever to admit it." Emmett grinned.

"Oh shut up Emmett." I said, rolling my eyes. "It wasn't exactly easy to admit, given the circumstances."

Emmett just continued laughing. Rosalie didn't say anything, but I'm pretty sure I saw a faint smile on her face. VERY faint. But it was still there.

Jasper was silent until now. "I'm glad you both figured it out." he said, smiling a bit, but it was obviously a sad smile.

"Jasper.." Alice started, but Jasper stopped her.

"Alice, I will be okay. This is what makes you happy, and I want you to be happy." He said, sounding sure of his words. I'm glad he was so much better at reacting than Edward. I don't think I could handle two crazy ex boyfriends trying to kill us.

"Okay," Alice finished, "That's all we had to say, we just though you all had the right to know."

I grabbed Alice's hand and she flashed a smile at me.

"So, now that you're together, does this mean we have to knock before we come in your room?" Emmett said with a grin on his face. Rosalie smacked him. I was sure my face turned as red as a fire truck when I realized what he was implying.

Alice, who I expected to come back with an angry snap for him to stay quiet, just replied with "Yes, Emmett, that's exactly what it means." A smug smile broke onto her face.

"I was kidding Alice, I definitely did NOT need to know that."

"Hey, you asked." Alice said standing up and leading me towards the front door. "We're going on a walk."

I was so relieved when we left the house. My face was still super red and I know everyone noticed. Damn vampires and their inability to physically show embarassment.

"Where are we going?" I asked Alice.

"Just for a walk. I figured you seriously needed some fresh air after that comment Emmett made, seeing as you're still blushing from it." She chuckled.

I smacked her. "Oh shut up. It's not my fault you guys can't blush."

She stuck her tongue out and jogged ahead of me. "Come on Bells!"

I ran after her, and we came up to a huge tree. When I stopped next to the trunk, a little short of breath, Alice took me by suprise and grabbed my waist to pull me up into the trees branches with her. Oh no, I felt dizzy..

"It's okay Bella," She chuckled softly, "I'm here with you, you're safe." And she nuzzled her face next to mine. My heart stopped beating for a split second, and I threw my arms around her neck as we came to a stop on a high branch in the tree.

"You have to stop doing that." I told her, breathless. Alice just laughed and pulled me into a kiss.

Her lips felt so cold, but lovingly warm at the same time. She tasted like..well like Alice. I loved it. She is so perfect, how could I have gotten so lucky?

I put my hand behind her head and pulled her deeper into the kiss. Alice moaned lightly and I felt a burning sensation run through my whole body. _I_ made her do that. I pulled back and smiled at Alice. She smiled back. Oh that smile..

"Come on, I think we can head back to the house now. Your face has returned to it's usual color, so I know you're not going to pass out on me." She said with a sly smile.

I said nothing, just smiled to myself and braced against Alice for the jump back down to the Earth.

We were back at the house in a matter of minutes. Emmett and Rosalie were still sitting on the couch, talking, Carlisle was in his study, looking at some patient studies, and Esme was in the kitchen..doing whatever it was she does in there, considering vampires don't eat food. I had no idea where Jasper went. Maybe back to his room, or out to hunt. I still feel bad about stealing such a wonderful woman from him, but I couldn't help but be happy she chose me.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs to her, no, _our_, room. She closed the door behind us. I turned to look at her but she took me by suprise and was already standing right in front of me, face just inches from mine.

I took a deep breath. _She smells so wonderful.._

I sighed and looked up in her eyes, not being able to take it anymore, I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her into a deep, meaningful kiss.

She responded and put her arms around my waist, pulling me towards her a little more. I moaned quietly, wanted to be all the way against her, but not wanting to take it too far if she wasn't ready. Alice had obviously heard my moan, and took it as a hint to pull me further into her. I gasped and became a little bolder, asking for entrance into her mouth with my tongue. She granted it, and gasped as I began to explore her mouth. There were sparks all over my body now, and Alice was all I could feel.

Then there was a knock on the door..

It was Emmett

Alice hesitated, then pulled away. "What do you want, Emmett?" She asked, trying not to growl (But she wasn't doing a very good job).

Emmett opened the door "Sorry, am I interupting something?" He asked, an evil smirk on his face.

"Just tell me what you want Emmett." Alice said shortly, trying to keep control.

"Esme wanted to know if Bella is hungry." Emmett snickered.

"No, I'm not, I'm fine, by Emmett." I told him quickly, ushering him out the door.

As soon as I shut the door and turned around, Alice was right behind me.

"Now where were we..?" She asked, getting closer.

**So I know that took forever, but I just moved out and still don't have internet. Give me some credit for doing this all at Barnes and Noble lol. Anyway, don't worry, it's an M fic, so I won't skip the good parts. If You don't wanna read that, then just skip the first part of the next chapter, or redirect yourself to something less mature. Like Dragon Tales.**

**SO, some reviews, so I know I'm not writing to ghosts?**

**Thanks for still being with me =]**

**-godlovesugly.**


	12. Together, We're Better

**Together, We're Better**

Alice slammed the door in Emmett's face and turned back to me, looking a bit disheveled. I smiled at her cute expression and waved her back towards me. Alice was almost to me when..another knock came from the door.

"EMMETT, BELLA IS NOT HUNGRY" Alice started growling, then opened the door to find Carlisle. "Oh.." Alice said, startled. "Sorry Carlisle.."

"It's okay Alice." Carlisle said, his face said there was something going on. "Edward has returned from his hunting. I thought you two should know."

Alice growled quietly, but violently. "Thanks Carlisle." I told him uneasily. "We appreciate it."

Carlisle gave a quick nod and walked away. I got up and shut the door, turning to face Alice. "It's okay, Alice..I'll be okay with him here. As long as you're here with me too.."

Her face changed from anger to worry in a split second. "Honey, I'm not going anywhere unless you're with me. I promise." She told me, taking my hand into hers.

I smiled softly toward her and she pulled me into her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and felt her hands start playing with my hair. "We'll get through this, Bells. We'll get through him together.." She whispered into my ear.

When Alice held me like this, I felt like everything was going to be okay, regardless of what was going on, and this was one of the reasons I was so in love with her. She had the ability to be so reassuring when I could never imagine things would be okay. I sighed and let myself relax into her grip, knowing she was more than able to hold up most of my weight.

"Can we just lay for a while before we have to go out there?" I asked Alice.

"Of course, honey." Alice replied softly. "You know, we don't have to see him if you don't want to. He's not that hard to avoid, especially when you have my ability."

I smiled at that last part. "Thanks, Alice, but we may as well get used to dealing with him. And he'd sure as hell better get used to dealing with us. As a pair. Because this situation is not going to be changing."

Alice smiled widely at that comment and then motioned for me to lay down with her. I nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck and took her scent in deeply. Alice had to be the best smell in the world. I don't know what exactly her smell is, but it is absolutely wonderful.

_I wonder if the way I smell Alice is how she smells my blood. _I paused for a second. _Well, I guess minus the violent 'I-want-to-rip-out-your-throat' bloodbath thing._ I giggled lightly, which got a look out of Alice.

"I was just thinking about how amazing you smell," I explained. "And I started to wonder if how I smell you is like how you smell me..and then I realized that you also sort of want to eat me, so I had to think of it as you without the violent urge to drink my blood. It just sort of struck me as funny."

Alice looked a bit puzzled, but just shook her head and chuckled at my flustered answer to her silent question. "Baby, you never have to worry about me getting violent over your blood. I'd never let it happen." Alice reassured. "Unless, of course, that's what you wanted." She winked at me. I just giggled and snuggled my face back into her neck.

A few more minutes passed and I'd decided that I may as well get up and face Dickward. Alice got up before I even said anything about it.

_Oh, yeah. Future-seeing thing. Right._

Alice held her hand out for me, and I gratefully took it, walking toward the door of our room.

_Our room..I like the sound of that._

I smiled at the thought and continued my way downstairs, with Alice trailing just behind, still gently clutching my hand as we walked. As we neared the couch in the living room, I could see the back of Edward's head at the top of one of the chairs set in the living room. A pang of nervousness jolted through my body, and Alice felt it, because withing a second she'd gotten right next to me and placed her hand soothingly on my back.

I could see Edward stiffen, and I knew he'd gotten in range of Alice's thoughts. Alice had a pained look on her face, like she was trying her best to stay in control and keep her mouth shut. I appreciated it, because I didn't need the drama to start quite yet.

Edward turned and looked at me, but completely ignored Alice. "Hello, Bella." Edward said formally. "I would like to apologize for how I was acting earlier this week. I was hoping you might take a walk with me to talk. Alone."

He'd emphasized that last part, acknowledgeing Alice for the first time since we'd been down there. Alice growled softly at the prospect of Edward being alone with me, but I figured it was going to have to happen eventually, so I should just get it over with.

"Okay." I replied shortly, surprising Alice and Edward, by the looks of it.

"Bella.." Alice began worriedly.

"Alice, let her make her own decisions. She's a big girl." Edward sneered.

Alice growled, but before she could say anything, I cut her off. "Edward, don't talk to Alice like that. If you really want to talk to me you'll be civil. To me _and_ my girlfriend."

After that last comment, a smug little cmile cracked on Alice's face. Edward looked like he was about to explode, but he somehow contained himself, and nodded, heading towards the front door.

"I'll be back soon, Alice, okay? I can handle this. Just stay here, please."

She gave me another worried look, but nodded and let me walk behind Edward, out the door.

**It's been a while..Sorry about the long wait guys. My computer crashed and I've also got school. But I have not forgotten, so don't worry =]**

**Hopefully, I'll have another update soon!**

**Review and let me know how you're feeling about this please!**

**-godlovesugly.**


	13. For how long?

**For how long?**

Bella POV

_**"I'll be back soon, Alice, okay? I can handle this. Just stay here, please."**_

Those words left my mouth, but I wasn't completely sure of them, and I knew both Alice and Edward could sense that. It was a good thing that Alice could see it, because I knew if we were gone too long she'd come looking for me, but it was also bad that Edward could tell, because if he knew I was unsure, he'd pounce on the chance to break me.

And I wasn't sure what kind of breaking it would be, that's what _really_ scared me. I took a deep breath, and followed Edward out the door. Even once we were outside, Edward stayed in front of me and didn't turn around to make sure I was following. I mean, I guess he knew I was there, all the vampiric senses and whatnot, but it was still odd that he hadn't turned around just to look at me. Frankly, it was making me nervous.

Silently, Edward walked toward the forest and continued on through it. I followed, as quietly as I could. The whole human disability thing didn't help with that part a whole lot, though.

After a while of mostly silent walking, apart of the branches and stuff that I was stepping on, we came out into a clearing. It took me a minute, but I finally realized why it was so familiar. It was the meadow Edward had taken me to the first time he showed me what he looked like in the sun. Just the thought of it made me naseuous. But, oddly enough, it wasn't the kind of naseua you'd get when you miss something. It's the kind you get when you realize you made a mistake you really wished you hadn't.

This reaction set off my thoughts of Alice and I smiled inwardly, missing her even more. Edward, who had been standing in the middle of the meadow, facing away from me silently up until now, finally turned around and looked at me. "Do you recognize where we are, Bella?"

I looked him right in the eye with a very blank look and said "Yes, Edward. I do. Why are we here?"

"I just thought maybe it would bring back some good memories." Edward said, with a hint of hope behind his stoic face.

I snorted. "No, it really doesn't. All it reminds me of is how I came here so many times after you left me, hoping you'd be watching from afar and come back to me. And it reminds me of how you were such an ass and attacked the woman I _love_, Edward." I took another breath. "All it reminds me of, Edward, is how much I would rather be with Alice right now."

Edward's head snapped up after I said that last part. I heard a low growl surface from deep in his throat. "Bella, you don't know what you're talking about. You're just confused because I left, but deep down, you know I did it for you, and you know I came back for you."

"That's bullshit Edward! You came back because you knew Alice had come back. And the only reason you stayed is because you knew what was going on with me and Alice."

"No, Bella, I love you, you need to see that. I need you to see that." Edward said, taking a few steps toward me.

"No. Stay back there Edward." I warned. "You don't need to be any closer to me then you are now."

"But Bella, you need to know. I need you to see what I see. We're made for eachother. Please, Bella.." He said.

_Okay, now he's sort of starting to creep me out._

"You shouldn't be standing here asking me to take you back, you should be standing here begging for me to forgive you and accept you as a _friend_, because, right now, I'm not even sure I can do that at the rate you're going. Now, I'm going back to the house to see my _girlfriend._ Let me know when you grow up a little and realize when you need to hang your head and apologize.

I turned to walk away, but in a split second, Edward was standing directly in my path back to the house. His eyes were completley back, and I was suddenly doubting if he'd actually hunted while he was gone.

"You know, Bella, this meadow is where I was going to change you. Do you still want to be changed?" He asked, stepping toward me again.

"Yes, Edward, I do. I want to be changed by Alice."

He cringed slightly at that comment, but then continued talking. I was starting to get nervous.

"Why wait for Alice? I can do it right now for you. It's what you want right? You always were begging me to change you."

"Edward, I said stop it." I said, with more conviction in my voice than I'd had before. I wasn't nervous anymore. I was pissed. This was no longer his concern, and he knew it. "Back up, and go hunt for real this time so you don't have to try and eat me." I growled at him.

_Okay, fine, Edward, if you wanna play this way._

He chuckled at me and didn't stop the direction he was already going in.

"...ALICE!" I yelled with a smirk on my face. I knew she heard me.

Edward had a startled look on his face, like he hadn't expected me to call her. Usually, he'd be right, but if I know anything, it's to not stick around a hungy vampire.

Alice was there in under five seconds and growled at Edward. "What's going on?"

He didn't reply, just stared at me with his jet-black eyes. "You didn't actually hunt while you were gone, did you?" Alice hissed. "You know what kind of danger you're putting her in right now, and you don't even care do you Edward? What the fuck are you thinking?"

"Alice, I called you before anything like that happened. I could tell he didn't hunt. Let's just go home, please?" I pleaded, walking to her and wrapping my arms around her waist from behind.

She sighed. "Okay. Let's go bells." She motioned for me to get on her back and I complied. Alice turned to Edward before we left. "You, go hunt. And Judging from what I'm seeing in Bella's mood right now, don't expect another chance to explain yourself. Apparently, it didn't go to well this time."

Edward kept his feet planted on thr ground and growled at Alice, but we were already flying through the air on our way back to the house.

**Reviewwwwws! =]**

**You guys know I love them.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**-Godlovesugly.**


	14. Note:

So, I may have lost a lot of you due to serious lack of posting. A lot has been going on and I was without internet for two months and not having a lot of it for quite a while after, with the fact I no longer had a computer. I do promise to have a new chapter up within the next week. It might be today, if I can stick around here long enough to type up what I have written down. Don't lose faith, because I swear this story will be finished.

-godlovesugly.


	15. Anything to make you smile

**I'm so sorry this took so long guys. There has been a lot going on in my life, and I do plan on making the chapters a bit longer. I'm still trying to decide where I want to end it. Hopefully I'll be able to update a bit more I'm sure you would all enjoy that. So, here it is. Have fun, and if you don't like girl on girl(In which case, you probably picked the wrong fic) You might want to skip this chapter.**

At first, I was a little worried that Edward wasn't going to let us go so easily, but after a minute, I knew he'd chosen not to follow.

I sighed, "Oh, Bella.."

"What?" She asked curiously.

"You sure know how to pick winners, don't you?"

"I picked you, didn't I?" She replied, squeezing me gently.

A smile broke onto my face and my pride swelled up from hearing it. I felt Bella lean closer to my ear and whisper "I love you Alice."

I hopped through the window of our room. _Our_ room. I turned to her and whispered before I pulled her in for a kiss, "I love you too, Bella."

The second her lips touched mine it was like my body was burning, which I wasn't used to. You know, the whole 'Stone cold vampire thing' and all that. It felt amazing.

Bella leaned further into me, deepening the kiss and pushing me backwards toward the bed. I could hear her heart beat pick up, and it sounded as if it were ready to jump right out of her chest.

I finally hit the bed and fell backwards, catching Bella on top of me. Even I was breathing heavy at this point.

_ Damn human habits.._

"Is this okay..?" I began to ask, but my question was cut short by Bella's lips on mine, and I certainly was not complaining about that.

My fingers tangled themselves in Bella's hair and I felt Bella's hands exploring around my sides and on my stomach, just barely grazing the bottom of my breasts, making me moan.

I saw a smirk appear on Bella's face, and, without warning, I felt her hand cover my whole breast, which earned her a very loud moan. "Mm, Bella.." I whispered in her ear as she sucked and nipped at my neck.

Her hands tugged lightly at the hem of my shirt, asking permission to take it off. "Baby, you don't need permission for that." I told her, without realizing how husky my voice was.

After that, Bella had no hesitation and my shirt was off within seconds, and I could feel her reaching around for the clip on my bra, which shortly joined my shirt on the floor. Bella paused for a second, looking over my body for the first time.

…Wait a second. When did Bella become the dominant one?

_My turn.._

In less than a blink, Bella was beneath me, wide-eyed at how fast it happened. I smirked and let my gaze fall up and down Bella.

_Way too much clothing.. _

All I could smell was Bella's arousal. I knew my eyes were pitch black, but oddly enough, I didn't want to rip into Bella's throat like I'd always imagined I would in this situation. I just needed Bella, and from how strong the scent of her arousal was, she needed me just as much.

I let my hands wander to the bottom of Bella's shirt and let them linger, unsure if I should remove it or not. The last thing I wanted to do was make Bella uncomfortable.

Suddenly, Bella reached down and pulled the shirt off herself. I followed suit by taking off her bra as soon as possible. I hovered above Bella, taking in the beautiful girl under me.

"Baby, you're breathtaking." I whispered.

"Honey, you don't even breathe. Now get down here." Bella demanded.

_Damn, it's sexy when she gets all assertive.. _

With that, I bent down and captured Bella's lips in mine. I needed her so bad. I felt Bella's leg push itself in between my throbbing center and couldn't suppress the loud moan that escaped my mouth.

My hands worked on their own and pulled her pants and boyshorts down in one motion.

As soon as the clothes were finally out of the way my hand made it's way down to Bella's wet core. I lightly touched along the outside of her and she moaned. Loud. It was the most beautiful noise I'd ever heard in the entire century I've been alive.

I needed to hear more.

Slowly, I dipped my index finger into her a little, earning a gasp from my Bella. I pulled my finger out for just a second, then pushed the whole thing into her. She cried out in pleasure as I plunged my finger in and out of her, slowly adding another one.

Bella's hips started moving against my fingers, trying to make them go in deeper. She started to get louder, and I pulled my fingers out of her, which earned a disappointed whimper from Bella. "Be patient, baby." I giggled before kissing her neck down to her stomach before centering my head in between her legs, right where she could feel my breath on her clit.

"Baby, please.." Bella begged.

I smirked, but obliged, and buried my tongue in her center, hearing Bella moan, almost bordering a scream. I could feel her whole body tighten.

_Damn, she must've been waiting for this for a while._

I smirked at the thought of Bella wanting me like this, mainly because I've wanted her in this way for such a long time.

My tongue circled her again and again and brought her up to where she'd never been. She pulled my head further into her center, which I was definitely not complaining about. Her moans were turning into screams, and soon stopped altogether when she finally started to come.

Bella's whole body was shaking and her body was stiff as she gripped my head, making sure it stayed firmly in it's spot between her legs. Bella screamed something incoherent and went limp.

I lifted my head up and moved up next to Bella, pulling her into my arms. She cuddled into me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too Alice."

I could hear Bella's breathing slow as she grew more tired. I gripped her tightly and smiled to myself. I'm psychic and if you would've asked me if this is where I'd be six months ago, I would've laughed at you, saying Bella was going to marry my brother. I can say I'm happy she didn't, but there's still the matter of dealing with him. As happy as I was right now, I knew he wasn't done throwing his little fit yet.

**SO, there it is =] Review it please, especially since it's been a while since I've gotten to write to, so it might be a little rough until I get back into it. Thank you all =]**

**-godlovesugly**


	16. Can't you see?

**Why hello there, everyone. Nice to see you all again. I'd like to formally announce that updates should be coming at a decent pace from now on. I finally am settled in to where I'll be staying for a few years, and got internet. Enjoy :)**

I wake up to the sound of birds and the sun shining through the blinds of Alice's room. My eyes flutter open and I smile, turning over to find my Alice. _Wait, where is she? _She wasn't in the bed.

_She's not having second thoughts..is she? _ I shake my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. Alice loves me. Gotta stop thinking like that. She's not going anywhere, and I know it.

I climb out of the bed and pull on some sweats and one of Alice's T-shirts, preparing to venture out in the house to go find her. But, before I even make it to the door, the knob turns, and Alice floats in with a tray of delicious-looking breakfast food. My stomach growls, and Alice giggles.

"I thought you might be hungry, baby." She says, motioning at my stomach and setting the tray down on the nightstand. She gives me a quick kiss and urges me with her hands to eat what she brought me. "Esme was excited to get to try out cooking breakfast food for you, so make sure you let her know how you like it."

I smile. Esme is one of the sweetest people you will ever meet, vampire or not. I sit back on the bed and go at the food Alice brought me. Pancakes, bacon, oatmeal, toast, and orange juice. There's so much food, I couldn't come anywhere near finishing all of it, but I eat most of the pancakes and bacon, and a little oatmeal.

"Aren't you going to eat your toast?" Alice frowns.

"Ali, my stomach isn't that big." I giggle, giving her a quick kiss. "I'm going to shower baby. I won't take long, I promise."

"Want some company? I'm pretty good and getting things clean." Alice replies, suggestively.

"I would love that, but I don't think everyone wants to hear us this early in the morning." I say. I wink at her and scurry off to the bathroom and hop in the shower.

The entire time all I can think about is last night, how amazing Alice was. Tonight, I plan on returning the favor for her. I shudder, thinking about all the things we've done, and will do. _I'd better get out of the shower, before I take her up on her offer and call her in here.._

After I'm all showered and dressed, I walk down to the kitchen to find Esme and Alice sitting at the table. "Esme, thank you so much for the breakfast. It was amazing. Although, it was quite a lot of food, so I couldn't finish all of it." I tell her.

"Oh, it's okay Bella, I'm just glad you enjoyed it! Cooking is so much fun, but I only have you to cook for, so I tend to go a little overboard sometimes." She smiles at me. "So what are you two planning today?"

"Well, I was thinking we'd go back to my house. I'm sure Charlie is expecting me to be back soon." I tell her. I'd almost forgotten about Charlie in all the chaos with Edward. Hell, I'd barely give Victoria a second thought since Edward started having his little bitch fit.

_"Oh, shit. Victoria. I wonder if she's going to come back for me. If I were her, I wouldn't mess with Alice. Although, she's known to be persistent. I wonder if Esme and Carlisle even know she's back._

I make a mental note to ask Alice that later, when she's not around, just in case they don't know.

"Is that plan okay with you, babe?" I ask, looking at Alice.

"Of course Bells. I agree, Charlie will want you home tonight. In fact, He'll be calling to ask when you'll be home in about twenty minutes."

I smile. My little psychic. "I'll be sure to have my phone on me, then. You should pack an overnight bag. I don't plan on sleeping without you tonight."

A grin spreads across her face. "Yes, ma'am." She says, while going at the stairs in vampire speed. "You made her very happy with that comment." Esme chuckles "Well, you make her very happy in general, actually. And I appreciate you taking all that's going on with Edward in stride. If you weren't so composed about everything, I fear Alice may have ripped him apart already."

I sigh "Yeah, I guess when I realized how I felt about Alice, I imagined Edward being a little more mature, but I don't want to cause your family any problems, so I'm trying to be mature enough for both of us."

"**Our** family, Bella. You're a part of it too now, no getting out of that. And you shouldn't have to be mature enough for both you and Edward, although I must say, you are doing a great job." Esme tells me. I smile when I hear her say 'our family.'

"Thank you, Esme, that means a lot." I say, standing up and walking over to her to give her a hug.

"Thank you, Bella. For dealing with this and making our Alice so happy. I've never seen her like this, and it's nice." She replies.

"I want nothing more than to see Ali happy.." I say, and just as it come out, Alice dances back into the room carrying a bag.

"Ready baby?" She asks.

"Let's go." I smile, and take her hand to lead her to the car.

After we get in the car Alice takes my hand and begins the journey back to my house. "So, that was a nice talk you had with Esme." She says, with that little secret smile of hers.

"Alice Cullen, were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" I scold.

"I can't help it if I can hear everything in the house!" she exclaims. "But I can't say I'm not glad I heard it."

"I can't wait until I get vampire hearing, then I won't need an excuse for eavesdropping other than 'you were within a mile radius, I couldn't help it.'" I tease. "Speaking of Esme, though, I was wondering if you told them about Victoria. We were so caught up in Edward and all of his bullshit, I never said anything to them, and I didn't know if you did or not."

"I told Carlisle and Esme, and they told Victoria and Emmett and Jasper. Edward doesn't know, though. None of us thought he should. Carlisle has just had the rest of us on extra alert, making sure there's no signs of her returning."

I let out a breath I wasn't even aware I was holding. I'm glad Edward doesn't know. I don't want him to. At least, not yet. Maybe after he gets over his childish ownership of me.

We pull up to my house and head inside to see what Charlie is up to. When we get inside, he's on the couch, watching one of his games on the flat screen. "Hey Bells, Alice." He nods, without his eyes leaving the screen.

"Hey, dad" I chuckle "Have a good weekend?" I ask.

"Yeah, just went out to go fishing with Billy. How was yours?"

"Just hung around and watched some movies. Edward ended up coming back so I had to deal with him.." As soon as those words left my mouth, I knew I shouldn't have said them. I guess I forgot who I was talking to for a second.

Charlie's eyes snapped away from the screen and locked on me. "Why is he back? He's not trying to come back into your life, is he? Because Bella, he can't just.."

"No, dad, no. He was angry because I don't want him back in my life and he's just not taking it well. We're handling it, and Carlisle and Esme are doing all they can to keep him off my back and under control."

"If he causes any trouble.." Charlie grumbles.

"Don't worry, we've got him. Emmett can always show him some manners, if need be." Alice says, winking.

"I can see that" Charlie says "that boy is huge."

I chuckle. "Okay, dad, Alice and I are gonna go upstairs. Is it okay if she stays the night?"

"Of course, Alice is always welcome here." Charlie says, turning his attention back to the game.

"Thank you, Chief Swan." Alice says, dancing up the stairs.

"Charlie, Alice." Charlie corrects.

"Sorry, Charlie." Alice calls from up the stairs.

I laugh at both of them and follow Alice up the stairs to my room.

**Let me know what you think, and if anyone has some ideas they want to throw at me, feel free to pm me and we'll talk. The story must go on! For those of you who are still reading, thank you, I appreciate all of you. :)**

**-godlovesugly.**


	17. One with the wind

**Been a while.. I did my best. Bear with me until I get back into the groove of actually trying to write something other than a work email. J**

Edward's POV

I paced back and forth deep in the woods near the border of Canada. I had to come up with the perfect plan to make Bella mine. She's my trophy, not Alice's. Alice doesn't deserve her. She hasn't worked as hard as I have for her. Hasn't waited nearly as long. Isabella is _my_ singer. That means she's mine to have. Mine to take.

I hear footsteps behind me, accompanied by a thought of taking down some hikers about a mile west who wandered off of their path.

"It took you long enough to get here. You told me two. It's five now." I snarl, not caring that it's dangerous to provoke someone stronger than me.

"Shut up, Edward. You need me, remember?" Victoria snarled back at me.

"You want Alice gone as much as I do. That's no secret. So stop acting like you're actually doing me a favor. I'm doing you a favor by helping."

Victoria scoffs and asks "Well, if you're helping, what did you find out, Eddy?"

"I was circling the house earlier today, trying to pick up thoughts of anyone there, and I heard that Bella and Alice are going to be spending tonight at Charlie's house. That means it will be a lot easier to get to them. One vampire instead of six will be a great advantage. And we both know Jasper would be a great challenge. He's skilled, gifted, and even though he's not with Alice, he'd defend her with all he's got."

"All the better he won't be around to see her go, then, right?" Victoria retorted, smirking.

I know I should be feeling guilty, but I really don't. My entire family has betrayed me by accepting Alice's relationship with Bella. I can no longer consider them to be my family. But they won't know that until it's too late.

I can feel a smile cross my face that I know hasn't been there in years. Since the last time I hunted a human.

Speaking of which, those hikers are getting closer, and I could use a meal before I go back to the house to 'apologize' for the way I've been acting. I think those humans will make a good to-go snack.

After picking up two delectable snacks, I made my way back to the Cullen house to begin my show. I approached the door in a fashion I knew would be detected long before I got close to the house. I wanted to make sure they knew I was coming so they would all meet me near the door.

Sure enough, as I opened the front door, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all sat in the living room, waiting for me.

"Hello, Edward" Carlise began. "Are you ready to act like a part of this family again?"

"Yes, Carlisle. I'm sorry, to all of you, for the way I've been acting lately." I start. "It was completely ridiculous, and I shouldn't have subjected any of you, or Alice or Bella, to behaviors like that. I know you all thought I was better than that. I thought I was too. I suppose this whole situation has just been messing with my head."

"We understand, Edward, love can make us act strangely." Esme said, very carefully, while Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"Glad to see you're done being a douche, bro." Emmett said, punching me in the arm in a way he probably thought was gentle, but really wasn't.

"Yeah, Dickward." Rosalie chimed in. "Glad to see you're done having your little bitch fit."

I tried to keep my face looking apologetic, but I wanted nothing more than to take down that bitch right now. Rosalie has always gotten on my nerves. I've been waiting years to see her go down, and now I finally get to be a part of wiping that smug little fucking smirk off of her face.

I had noticed, though, that Jasper had stayed silent through this entire conversation. The look on his face was unreadable, and I couldn't hear a single thought in his mind. In all honesty, it was making me uneasy.

"I'm just glad to be back with my family." I tell them, forcing a smile on my face, trying to hide my disdain. Jasper was still staring at me with those blank eyes.

"Well, I'm glad I got all that out. And I'm glad my short streak of insanity is over. I'm going to take a walk, clear my head a little more. I need to figure out how to make it up to Alice and Bella. I can't stand having this sort of tension with either of them. I'll be back later tonight to kick your ass in video games." I say, throwing Emmett a glance as I walk out. I can hear him start to yell insults as I shut the door behind me.

Glad that's finally over.

As painful as it was to spew all that bullshit from my mouth, I know the outcome is going to be in my favor, so it'll be worth the sacrifice later. I just have to keep my eye on the prize.

Now, to find Victoria.

I walk to our prescribed meeting place, a small rock quarry sixty miles north of the house, just to be safe, and wait for Victoria to show. Although, knowing her track record for being on time, I don't expect her to be here for at least another two hours.

That's fine. It just leaves me time to plot how I'm going to torture Alice before I finally rip her to shreds and burn the pieces.

And that's something I could do for days.

**My writing's a little rusty..I can try and promise I'll update more. And I will try. Work right now isn't exactly slow or short, so it's quite difficult. But I swear I'll try. And this story will get finished someday. I'm determined, no matter how long it takes.**

**Also, reviews help me out with writing, and ego. So feel free.**

**-godlovesugly.**


End file.
